


The Last of Us Requests

by goreology



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Clickers (The Last Of Us), Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Game: The Last of Us Part II, Gen, Good Parent Joel (The Last of Us), Happy Ending, Imagines, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Joel (The Last of Us), Preferences, Protective Joel (The Last of Us), Stalkers (The Last Of Us), The Last of Us Part II Spoilers, The Last of Us Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreology/pseuds/goreology
Summary: Request oneshots, multiparts (up to 5 parts!!), imagines, preferences, etc!!
Relationships: Abby & Ellie (The Last of Us), Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader, Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina (The Last of Us)/Reader, Ellie & Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Ellie & Tommy (The Last of Us), Ellie (The Last of Us)/Reader, Ellie (The Last of Us)/You, Jesse (The Last of Us)/Reader, Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader, Joel (The Last of Us)/You, Tommy (The Last of Us)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. READ BEFORE REQUESTING

**_ WELCOME TO THE LAST OF US REQUESTS _ **

Hello !! I am Gore and I made this book for you to request imagines, preferences, oneshots, multishots, etc !!!

**_ CHARACTERS I WILL WRITE _ **

* Abby Anderson *

* Ellie Williams *

* Joel Miller *

*Tommy Miller *

* Dina *

* Jesse *

**_ SIGNS TO NOTICE _ **

(!) - possible trigger of any kind although before starting the chapter I will cite the trigger.

(^) - next part of a request.

**TO BE ADDED**

**_ ETC _ **

I will write pretty much anything besides rape, weird stuff like vore and in detail suicide and self harm.

**REQUESTS ARE OPEN!**


	2. joel; coffee date

**pov: joel has caught feelings for you and asks you on a coffee date at his home.**

*******

It was a cold winter day, the previous night it had snowed so the children of Jackson were outside on the playground having snowball fights, building forts...

It struck a warm feeling in Joel's heart to see this and hear their giggles, laughs, and shouts. For so long in the QZ, he had seen kids not having the childhood they should've had which is having fun with no worries in sight. It had taken him so long to come to terms with Sarah's death when the outbreak happened. For the longest time, his way of.. "coping" was becoming a cold, stern man who did anything he had to survive.

That changed when he met Ellie, and then you.

Traveling with Ellie had gotten him attached to her and in an attempt for self preservation, he tried to hand her off to Tommy to complete the job Marlene had handed to him and Tess.

Joel chuckled under his breath, walking past the playground, down the path, heading home from his most recent patrol.

 _"It's funny,"_ Joel thinks to himself. _"It's funny how I tried to trade her off right here and at the end of the day? We ended up right where I wanted to part ways."_

After killing the hunters that had found out where Ellie ran off to, Joel made the final decision to take Ellie to the hospital himself instead of trying to trade her off again. At that moment, Tommy had suggested an idea;

_"If you think it's so dangerous, why don't I ask one of my people to tag along?"_

Joel was cautious of the idea at first, he didn't trust someone as easily as Tommy did but his brother assured him that they were one of his best people. Joel then tried to argue that Tommy needed them to protect their town, but Tommy assured him that they would be fine.

And that's how he met you.

You helped them travel to the hospital with no idea why but this was Tommy's brother, if he's traveling with a girl, there had to be a goddamn good reason.

You realized how important Ellie and Joel were to you on this journey with them.

You and Ellie clicked _instantly._ You two became partners in crime; well, in a paternal way. You two shared the same humor sometimes, you both LOVED messing with Joel and you had a lot of similar interests.

You and Joel didn't see things eye to eye on a lot of things at first which made Joel annoyed with most of the time. He didn't admit it but he slowly started noticing things about you.

The way your smile forced butterflies into his stomach, the fierceness of your combat to protected your loved ones, the way you had this special kindness to kids, the way you weren't afraid to speak your mind, even to a hard head like Joel.. He felt like a teenager again.

Tommy approached him, him and Ellie noticing the way he looked at you, the softer tone he began to use, the way he actually began inviting you into his home casually now. They had hatched a plan;

Get Joel to ask you out.

And they've been harassing him about it for weeks.

"No way." Joel argued, holding his coffee mug on his porch. "You've tried this too many times. I'm always gonna give the same damn answer!" 

Ellie groaned, stomping her foot. "C'mon, Joel! We've seen the way you look at them! Just go for it already!" She demanded, looking at Tommy for help. Tommy sighed, rubbing his hands together, looking at his older brother. "C'mon, just.. Ask them out for uh.. a lunch date, coffee date, whatever.. and only _then_ we will leave you alone. How about it?" Tommy negotiated.

Joel gritted his teeth together, anxiety bubbling up in his stomach. He knows by now he yearns to be closer to you, it's just his fucked up ways of pushing you away to protect his emotions and emotional state. 

Ellie noticed the time, eyebrows raising in surprise. "Shit, I gotta run! Patrol!" She raced down the porch stairs, running across the snowy yard. Joel and Tommy watched her run away, then Tommy turns to his older brother once again.

"If you opened up for Ellie, do it for them," Tommy started. "It's not fair to shut one out and open up to the other." He then left without a word.

Joel sighed, walking back inside of his house. He washed out his coffee mug, placing it on the counter. He then glanced over at the grounded coffee bean bag. Tapping his finger on the counter, he made his decision. 

Joel grabbed his dark beige jacket, slipping it on along with better boots so his socks didn't get wet. He then left his house, walking down the porch stairs.

"I can't believe I'm doin' this.." He breathed out, slowly walking down the path. On his way, he greeted multiple people, greeted the dogs of the city, the horses, the kids..

He was procrastinating.

Joel groaned to himself, slowly he found himself at the beginning of the path of your house. He walked up the path ending up at your door. Joel's heartrate quickened as he lifted his hand to knock, his hand quickly feeling heavy. Taking a deep, slow breath, his knuckles hit the door a few times.

"Comin'!" Your muffled voice filtered through the door. Joel's face warmed from just your voice. Soon you opened the door, ink staining your cheek.

Your eyes met Joel's, your eyes lighting up a bit. "Oh! Joel, what a nice surprise.." You murmured. Joel nodded, the nervousness setting in. "Uh, hey.." He said quietly. He dug his shoe into the fallen snow below him. "I, uh, was wondering.. if you would.. like to come over to talk.. over coffee..?" Joel hesitantly looked at you, flustered. 

He seemed so soft in the moment, vulnerable. You didn't say anything at first as you were in shock that Joel Miller, cold, assertive man, is asking you out on a _date._

You smiled at him. "Let me get my jacket."


	3. dina; second chance

**REQUESTED BY: Frost on AO3 :)**

**pov: you and dina are the biological parents of JJ and you two had split due to a nasty breakup. one day when you come over to pick him up, dina asks you on a date to try again.**

*******

A distinct alarm rang through Y/N's house, echoing against the walls, muffled under the running water of their shower.

Y/N hummed under the shower head, warm water running down their back, enjoying the peace while it lasted. JJ was a little rascal, but he was Y/N's little rascal. He may be a baby but he causes lots of trouble for Y/N and with them.

Y/N turned the water knob all the way to off and then they hear the alarm, making Y/N swear under their breath.

"It's 5 pm already?" They muttered, hurriedly stepping out of the shower. Using their towel, they dried theirself off and slipped on clean clothes, fit for warm weather. They reached for a light flannel before freezing in place, the flannel reminding them of a memory of Dina, their ex-girlfriend.

It was the night she returned to Jackson with JJ without Ellie. Now, Y/N and Dina hadn't been on good terms like she was with Jesse, but that night changed everything. 

Dina had come back with her and JJ's things, the air tense around her. Y/N was coming back from patrol when she came back so you can imagine their surprise when they spotted suitcases and items of sentimental value. Ellie and Dina had wanted to move out out of Jackson with JJ and Y/N agreed under the condition that they began a one week cycle of handing over JJ to each other and everyone thought they wouldn't come back..

Until now but only Dina came home. 

Jesse stepped out of the home as Y/N approached, his eyes lighting up in relief and.. something else. "Y/N!" He said, quickly approaching them. They looked at Jesse with a confused yet concerned look. By the looks of the stuff piled outside, Y/N could not tell if it was Ellie's or Dina's.

"Is Dina and JJ alright? What happened?" They questioned, looking at the open door of the home then back at Jesse. Jesse sighed, his eyebrows furrowing, his hand on his hip. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, they're alright. She should explain it to you, not me."

They hesitantly nodded and headed into the house, hearing a baby; JJ's; cries. "Dina?" They call out, wiping their boots on the mat.

There's a small pidder patter of feet and soon you see a blur of a woman from the corner who is Dina. "Y/N?" She mumbles, looking at them.

They see her face for the first time in a while. 

She's paler than usual, her eyes bloodshot and eyelids puffy, tear streaks down her cheeks, her hair into a messier bun than usual. Heartbreak and sadness was evident in her eyes. In her arms is JJ in his little pajamas, squirming and screaming, tears running down his puffy baby cheeks.

Their heart ached for their ex and their baby, opening their arms for a hug for the first time in months. Dina waved them off, shaking her head. "I-I know you're here for JJ." She whispers, her voice hoarse from crying.

Y/N's eyebrows furrowed as they were handed JJ. You began to rock JJ as Dina turned to leave back to the hall where her bedroom. 

"Wait, Dina.." Y/N murmured, quickly walking over to her. Dina shakily turns to her ex, wiping her eyes quickly. "What happened? Are you alright? Why isn't Ellie with you?"

Dina's breath hitched at the mention of her and she hugged them for comfort, the first time those two had physical contact in a long time. 

Dina let out some sobs, seemingly extremely heartbroken and hurt from whatever happened.

"Dina, please.. Talk to me.." Y/N pleaded. They may have ended their relationship on not so good terms but that doesn't mean Y/N doesn't care for the woman anymore. Dina nodded and coughed, leading Y/N over to the couch.

They sat down, Dina curling up, bringing her knees to her chest, sniffling. Dina cleared her throat, looking at them.

"She.. she couldn't get over it," Dina croaked. "After everything, after I agreed to move out of Jackson with JJ, out of safety.. After everything.. She just.. couldn't do it."

Y/N's gut clenched, knowing what Ellie was going through but that didn't make Dina's feelings any less valid. "It's okay, Dina.. I know you tried.. It's okay.." You murmured, one hand holding JJ, the other rubbing her knee.

Dina hiccupped from their words, slowly making her way over to them. Y/N wrapped their arm around her, keeping her into another hug as Dina sobbed into their shoulder. "It's alright, you're home now.. You don't have to go through this alone."

Dina kept shuddering and sobbing, keeping a grip on their shirt. Y/N felt so bad for her, she could tell Dina loved, no, _loves_ her but she had to make a decision for the safety of JJ.

"You had to decide for JJ and I'm so proud of you." They murmured.

After a few minutes, Dina looked at them. "Do.. Do you think we can try again..?"

Y/N's heart skipped a beat as they didn't expect that question. They hadn't lost feelings, even after nearly a year of being split, they've been just pushing their feelings down once she learned Dina had gotten Ellie wrapped around her pretty little finger.

"I mean it too, Y/N.. I.. I'll be honest, I do love her still but I don't think my feelings for you ever left." She finished quietly.

"I.. Yeah, I think we can try again." They replied.

Dina managed a small smile, Y/N hesitantly lifting their hand to wipe their tears. "What about.. next week, Thursday night..?" 

"Yeah.. Thursday night."

*******

I'm sorry if this wasn't what you had in mind, I pulled an all nighter and I knew I had to write this whenever the motivation came!


	4. dina; second chance (^)

**REQUESTED BY: Frost on AO3 :)**

**(^) - next part to a request.**

**pov: you and dina are the biological parents of JJ and you two had split due to a nasty breakup. one day when you come over to pick him up, dina asks you on a date to try again.**

*******

_Y/N's heart skipped a beat as they didn't expect that question. They hadn't lost feelings, even after nearly a year of being split, they've been just pushing their feelings down once she learned Dina had gotten Ellie wrapped around her pretty little finger._

_"I mean it too, Y/N.. I.. I'll be honest, I do love her still but I don't think my feelings for you ever left." She finished quietly._

_"I.. Yeah, I think we can try again." They replied._

_Dina managed a small smile, Y/N hesitantly lifting their hand to wipe their tears. "What about.. next week, Thursday night..?"_

_"Yeah.. Thursday night."_

\---

The following week went by fast for Y/N and Dina and soon Thursday approached them. They agreed on 5 pm being the time and having a formal date.

Y/N nervously kept messing with their shirt; buttoned up all the way or a few buttons open? This shirt or that one? These pants or those? These sneakers or those boots?

They decided on a nice, white, button up shirt with some buttons left unbuttoned with nice, dark grey pants, newly cleaned boots, and some rings you found. Jesse agreed to babysit JJ thankfully while Y/N and Dina reconciled together.

Y/N left their home around 4:45, heading to the bar. Their nerves were high which Maria, who was outside the bar, noticed. "Oh, hey, Y/N. I heard about your date," Maria murmured, a soft smile on her face. Y/N blinked at her then let out a soft laugh. "It spread around that fast, huh..?" They questioned, nervously rubbing their hands together, the rings clinking together. Maria smiled and shook her head. "No," She answered. "I can just tell. You haven't gone on a date since Dina, Y/N."

They let out a sheepish laugh. "You caught me.."

Maria rubbed Y/N's shoulder in a loving manner, leading them to the doors of the bar. "Have fun and take care of her, you hear me?"

"I will."

Y/N entered the noisy bar, noticing it wasn't packed but it wasn't empty either. "If I remember correctly.." Y/N whispered to themself as they navigated through the crowd and- yep. There sat Dina, sipping her drink.

She looked stunning.

A beautiful, dark flowered floral button up with dark red pants and black boots with her hair thrown into a better looking bun than before. She looked like a dream, especially when she turned and caught them staring.

Dina laughed and smirked, waving them over, breaking Y/N out of their trance and sitting down next to her. "What, do I look good?" Dina joked, her hand under chin, jokingly showing off her face. "Uh, yeah," They replied, stating the obvious, light pink filtering over your cheekbones. Dina smiled softly, looking back at her drink. Y/N put their hand up, looking at the bartender. "Fireball whiskey, please." 

Dina let out a small laugh, remembering that's their drink of choice. Y/N looked back at Dina, their eyes locking. "You look beautiful." Y/N murmured to the woman, a light smile on their lips. "Look at yourself, you look absolutely amazing as always." Dina countered, taking a sip of her drink. "How has Jackson been? Your patrols?"

Y/N licked their lips as the bartender set down their glass in front of them, quietly thanking the bartender before taking a sip of the whiskey, savoring the taste. Y/N side-eyed Dina as they spoke. "It's been fine," They first say. "I remember I had a few encounters with these traders. Tommy doesn't trust 'em, always makes Jesse go with me as back up in case things go south."

Dina scoffs a bit. "If Tommy doesn't trust someone, **I** don't trust someone."

Y/N let out a louder laugh, nodding. "Agreed." They look into their glass. "Except this trader always the flowers Joel liked."

Dina rubbed their back a bit, knowing they were close to Joel like Ellie.

"Anyway," They said, finishing their drink, looking at Dina. "Care for a dance?"

Dina blinked at them and laughed a bit. "Oh sure, your majesty.."

Y/N got up and gently took Dina's in theirs, leading them to the dance floor. Y/N's hands slid over to her hips while Dina's hands wrapped around each others behind their neck as they slowly started swaying.

Y/N looked at Dina in her eyes, their face heating up. "You can't tell me I don't make you swoon." They whisper, joking. Dina laughed quietly, keeping eye contact. "You said that as a joke but.. maybe you do."

As they sway back and forth, their bodies slowly got closer. Dina keeps glancing at their lips, noticing they're a bit shiny.

"What's on your lips?" She asks quietly, smiling a bit, looking up at Y/N.

"Why don't you find out?" Y/N whispering challengingly.

"Challenge accepted."

Dina pressed her lips against theirs, a hot spike of excitement going up Y/N's spine as they slowly kiss back.

Dina slowly pulled away, cheeks red.

"Cherry chapstick." She noted quietly, making a flustered Y/N laugh.


	5. joel; look out for you

**REQUESTED BY: Drbitchcraft on ao3 :)**

**pov: after almost losing you, joel realizes he needs to make his move before it's too late.**

**warning: if you're uncomfortable with a considerable age gap, please skip. Reader is 25.**

**she/her pronouns used.**

*******

It had been 3 days since you've returned from patrol when you were supposed to return after only a few hours.

Everyone dreaded the worst.

Joel paced back and forth, his arms crossed. It's in the middle of winter and in Jackson, everyone knows how bad the storms get.

The storm had started a few hours before you were supposed to get home so they expected you to be late, but it's been three days now. Wouldn't you have made your way back now??

Joel's gut twisted in fear and anxiety, he's been eating but it's difficult when his guts feel like they're in knots.

Joel had been waiting for the storm to die down for two days by Tommy's orders; to see if you would get home and/or for someone to get you. 

He was tired waiting.

As Joel was hatching his plan in his room, someone banged on his door. "JOEL!" Tommy yelled. Joel furrowed his eyebrows and jogged over to the door and opened it, mouth opening slightly in shock from seeing blood all over Tommy. "Y/N returned a few minutes ago, she's really hurt, you should come with me to see her." Tommy said. Joel slowly pointed to the blood on his clothing and Tommy sighed and nodded.

"It's hers."

Within a flash, Joel was running to the infirmary building with Tommy. Joel slowed down as he saw a trail of blood leading to the doors of the infirmary and there was a considerable amount of it, making Joel bust in.

First thing he heard was gurgling and sobbing which immediately forced him to Sarah's death; he can't let another person he loves die. Joel opened the curtain to see you being attended to by the two doctors they had and nurses standing by, blood soaking your clothes.

Your face was pale and splattered in your own blood, blood running out of your mouth.

You made eye contact with Joel who looked absolutely terrified, his face losing color. This can't be happening. Not again.

Your noises slowly stopped as your head rolled back, a doctor muttering in fear. "Please, leave! We need to focus!"

Tommy soon started pulling Joel back who struggled. "Tommy, you better let gO, no-"

"Joel, you need to let 'em do their jobs!!"

"She's covered in- she's going to die!"

"She will NOT, let them do their job!!"

Tommy eventually dragged Joel out of the infirmary, bringing him to the side of the building. Joel was breathing hard, shaking and pale. Tommy's heart sank, he hadn't seen Joel like this over another person in 20 years. "Joel, please.. Take a deep breath, she ain't gonna die, she's in good hands," Tommy murmured to his older brother. "Y/N is a fighter. She won't die that easily."

*******

Joel couldn't sleep that night, he couldn't without knowing if you were okay or not. Your injuries were so severe that Joel wasn't alerted of the results until the next morning.

Joel swung open his door after someone knocked, who he recognized as a nurse. "Joel! Good morning.. Y/N is alive but fragile. She's alive but she's been asking for you." The nurse informed him. "Y/N is in bay 4."

Joel immediately left his home, heading to the infirmary. He opened the doors and headed to Bay 4. He took a deep breath and opened the curtain to find you, laying there under a comfortable blanket; probably for the better to not see the bandages.

"Hey.." You croaked, your voice cracking, weak in all of it's beautiful glory. Joel sighed quietly, sitting by your side. "Hey.." He replied.

You laughed humorlessly, wincing from the pain. "I bet you want to know what happened..."

Joel nodded immediately.

"Well.." You started.

**\---**

_You panted as you ran from the horde of screaming, croaking infected who were running and stumbling after you. You came across a trap you never had seen before and accidentally tripped over the rope, letting out a crate of glass bottles drop. It was almost like it was set up so the infected got food.. Hopefully it was meant for an animal and not a human._

_You turned a corner, running into a building you have never been in which was the major mistake you made._

_This building was filled with infected including two bloaters. Your heart sank as you sprinted over a makeshift floor, panting harshly, your lungs burning. "I'm gonna die.." You whispered before stepping on the floor the wrong way. You looked down, the wood cracking and you fall through the floor. You screamed as you fell through several pieces of wood on several different floors, the wood cutting into your skin, some of it getting lodged in it. Sharp, burning pain filled your whole body as you fell through every floor. You smashed your head into some debris._

**\---**

"I don't remember much after that," You admitted. "I remember trying my best to avoid this fucking.. bloater that was eating someone. It was.. gorey as hell.."

You look over at Joel who is looking at a bandage on your neck. "Joel? You listenin'?"

"Look.." Joel starts, looking at your face, hurt and nervousness across his feature. "It's hard for me to say this kind of stuff but.. would ya like to, uh.. go on a date? I.. I realized that if I don't ask now, I.. I may never get the chance again. We've been friends for a long time but I've felt.. differently for a while. I would like to.. try to date."

You blinked at him in shock.

You two had been friends for the longest time, you met through Tommy, as you were an ex-firefly. You left once you figured out they needed to kill Ellie. Joel and you became the closest friends, agreeing to keep Joel's secret. 

You nodded. "I.. I feel the same, Joel," You said quietly, shaky as you held his hand.

Joel let out a relieved breath, squeezing your hand to assure you.

*******

**I'm sorry if this isn't the best, I try to write request when I have motivation :)**


	6. y/n; alone (!)

**pov: you get bitten on a patrol alone and you have to decide what to do.**

**(!) - trigger is suicide, warning for gore description though.**

**this one is short :)**

*******

Pain rippled through your body, teeth gnawing at your upper thigh, tearing through skin and muscle.

A painful scream is ripped from your throat as a clicker tears into your thigh before a gunshot rings out, the clickers blood splattering and mixing with your own, the vibrations of the revolver in your palm leaving your hand tingling.

Your arms shake as they hold you up, your eyes struggling to focus on on the painful, infected, bleeding bite mark. Your eyes sting with tears, pure horror dropping into your stomach.

"No, no no no no.." You sobbed, cupping your bitemark. It was almost like you were trying to make the loose skin and bits of muscle stay.

The pain was excruciating but the mental pain almost felt worse.

"I don't want to turn.." You whimpered, your chest tightening. It felt like the infection was already coursing through your veins.

"I.. I won't turn.."

With shaky hands you aimed your revolver, aiming it under your jaw.

"...m'sorry, Joel.."

**BANG.**


End file.
